Lianthorn Lavellan Companion
Lianthorn Varacyrrel Lavellan (born 9:18 Dragon)He is an elven assassin from the Tevinter Imperium. After leaving his clan he spent five years alone in the Silent Plains, a dangerous and desolate land with many dangerous creatures. First trained by Blackfeather, he worked beside her to free slaves from abuse. After hearing about the Herald of Andastre that has the power to seal the rifts he travels south to the Herald’s stronghold to offer his assistance. In Dragon Age: Inquisition he is one of the Inquisitor's companions and a potential romance option for a male human or elf Inquisitor. Background Lianthorn was born in an aravel in the forest of Green Dales, a region of the Free Marches. He was smaller than his peers even for his young age and was often picked on by the other children which didn’t go unnoticed by his parents. Karrell would nurse his bruises and cuts and would comfort him with hugs and gentle words of encouragement not to give up. Lianthorn’s father, Josven, however took the action approach. Josven was a Hahren, a warleader and his duty was to oversee the clan’s defenses and teach the young to hunt as well as organise training for them. Josven taught Lianthorn the value of discipline and dedication. Training provided Josven with a means to spend time with and bond with his son. Josven constantly pushed Lianthorn harder and harder in hopes that his son would be prepared for the life of the Dalish. His only friend among his dalish peers was Daeron. The two bonded over their stubbornness in admitting that they were hurt. Lianthorn, at first, gave Daeron a comforting hug which the other elf didn’t begrudgingly accepted and returned at the end of that same day. Lianthorn also begrudgingly accepted the hug. Soon they became best friends, even vowing to each other that they always would be. One day they made a bet; who could climb the highest of the trees. This lead to Lian falling and obtaining the scar on his right cheekbone. During his free time, as a child, he wandered the forest and came across a hunting party of humans. He was fascinated by one in particular who had spotted Lianthorn in the bushes, where he was hiding. The boy’s introduced himself as Marius Trevelyan and asked why Lianthorn was hiding. Lianthorn revealed his elven physical traits and the two were instantly curious about one another and before long they wound up exploring the city of Ostwick and quickly became friends. At sunset, per Marius’ father’s command, Lianthorn was returned to his parents who were at the city gates after hearing that he’d been brought there. Before leaving Lianthorn and Marius exchanged gifts before parting. Once Lianthorn reached adolescence it became frighteningly obvious to him that he hadn’t fallen for any of his clanmates. At least not the female ones. He also noticed that he seemed to be the only one that wasn’t interested in the opposite sex and was terrified of what it must mean. He began to withdraw a little from social gatherings and his relationship with his parents became strained. Even though Karrel and Josven had managed to get Lianthorn to at least tell them that he didn’t fancy anyone, they were convinced it was something that might develop later on. They knew nothing of liking the same sex. One day Lianthorn found himself growing more and more infatuated with Daeron and realised that he wanted more than just friendship with him. He confessed his feelings which became a pivotal moment in his life. When he told Daeron how he felt, his best friend reacted negatively. Daeron seemed angry and disgusted, though it was a mask to hide his fear. He shoved Lianthorn away and ran to his mother who was the keeper. The Keeper was there at the edge of their camp waiting for Lianthorn to return and when he did she exiled him with harsh words. “You are an abomination and a disease, leave now and do not trouble your parents with this. Do not shame them further,” He was fifteen at the time and believed her words. Not knowing what else to do, he ran far away, stumbling into the Tevinter Imperium and was about to explore a city when he got abducted and almost sacrificed by Venatori. He was then rescued by Blackfeather. When Blackfeather rescued him, the way that she did, he was in awe. He wanted to be just like her and begged her to teach him, refusing to give up even when she pressed a blade to his throat. She finally agreed and said something obscure to him. “Survive,” Before beating him and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, he was in the Silent Plains where he spent the next five years braving its harsh and desolate environment. This is where the primal instinct, within him, to survive was brought to the forefront and honed. After five years of watching him from a distance, never intervening even when it looked like he was on death’s door, Blackfeather decided he was ready to truly begin his training. Lianthorn took up residence in Vyrantium for the next five years. When he wasn’t aiding Blackfeather in hunting and killing abusive slavers, he was wandering the street markets and became rather fond of the place. In his own way, he hoped he was making it a better place. News of a ‘Herald of Andastre’ reached him. News that this Herald could close the rifts peaked his interest so he travelled south to meet the Herald. After learning about Corypheus Lianthorn is convinced that he needs to remain until Corpyheus is destroyed. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition WIP Trespasser WIP Approval Main article: Lianthorn/Approval & Dialogue Lianthorn approves of helping and protecting those in need. He enjoys witty banter and jokes(Including the bad ones). Despite his profession, he disapproves of needless killing. Lian disapproves of needless cruelty, letting innocents suffer and selfishness. Allying with or conscripting the mages or templars does not negatively affect Lianthorn’s approval but he will remark upon whichever choice the Inquisitor makes. Flirting with Lian will garner slight approval despite that the compliments or suggestive comments go unnoticed by him. If Lianthorn's approval gets too low, a scene will appear Approval Gained *Siding with the mages or templars *Rescue all six townspeople in Haven during In Your Heart Shall Burn *After securing Adamant Fortress during Here Lies the Abyss, allow the Grey Wardens to join the Inquisition. *Reconcile Briala and Celene or have Gaspard rule alone in Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts *Defeat Calpernia without engaging in battle at the Temple of Mythal. *Make Cole more human during Subjected to His Will. *Say you’ll “Do what is right,” when made Inquisitor. *Sentence/recruit Alexius, Florianne (if alive), Crassius Servis and Thom Rainier to serve the Inquisition in their judgements *Judgment of Movran the Under - Arm and exile Movran and his tribe to Tevinter. *Declaring to set an example as a Dwarf/Qunari/Elf when becoming the Inquisitor. *Ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal and complete the elven rituals. Approval Lost *Make Alexius tranquil in his judgment. *Say you’ll “do it for my own power” when made Inquisitor. *Exile the Grey Wardens after securing Adamant Fortress. *Let Celene die during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. *Refuse to be an ally with Abelas at the Temple of Mythal. *Tell Sera to kill Lord Harmond during The Verchiel March *Sentence Ser Ruth to public humiliation. *Drinking from the well of sorrows will garner disapproval and if romanced, the disapproval will be greater. Romance WIP Initial statistics ! |} Equipment Quotes Trivia * Lianthorn Lavellan was written by KittyBiscuits * During Lian’s creation, he was almost made a brunette. * Muffins has described Lian as “He's like an innocent baby bunny. An innocent baby bunny who knows how to stab things really well.” * Factory Kat describes him as ‘a shy bean’ * Lian is outgoing and cuddly when drunk. * Lian gets seasick. * Lian’s name ‘Lianthorn’ is a combination of two names randomly generated. * Lian has sleepovers with Cassandra whenever a new issue of Varric’s tales ‘Swords & Shields’ is released. * Varric’s nickname for him is ‘cub’.This is likely because Lian’s hair resembles a lion’s mane and simultaneously he is the smallest male member of the Inquisition (excluding dwarves) and he’s oblivious to sexual innuendos or flirting. * Dorian frequently teases him. When this is overheard you can ask him about it. Lian will then say “Dorian has declared that making me blush is his favourite game,” * Lian loves vanilla cupcakes * Some of Lian’s quests are named after song titles by Starset * When Lian was originally created, it was with the sole purpose to romance Dorian Pavus. Kittybiscuits didn’t originally intend to create a backstory for him, let alone with such detail. * Some of his backstory is inspired by DC Comics character ‘Green Arrow’ as well as ‘Riddick’ a 2013 American science fiction thriller film * Lian isn’t a fussy eater and has admitted to eating crickets. The only thing he knows that he will absolutely not eat is balut and raw meat. Codex entries WIP Gallery WIP